


News Flash

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: DCU
Genre: Humor, Identity Porn, M/M, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бэтмен раскрывает Лиге свою личность.<br/>Уолли Уэст, как в замедленной съемке, вспоминает все свои предыдущие встречи с _Брюсом Уэйном_.</p>
            </blockquote>





	News Flash

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [News Flash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/391314) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



**Сейчас**

 

 

 

Уолли Уэст — самый быстрый из живущих людей. Так почему все шестерёнки в его голове застревают, словно он движется через стену невидимой патоки?  


Они нырнули в склад, чтобы скрыться от Танагарцев, напоминает он себе, вот как это началось. Дж'онн сказал, что им нужно сменить супергеройские костюмы на свои настоящие личности. Уолли начал протестовать, но Бэтмен показал на него и сказал:

— Ты Уолли Уэст.

Уолли думает, что это было начало. Когда всё пошло не так.

— Он Кларк Кент, — показал Бэтмен на Супермена.

Уолли считает, что именно в этот момент его мозг окончательно вышел из строя.

А потом Бэтмен потянулся, схватил свою маску и _снял_ её.

Уолли смотрит на него; его мозг плохо соображает, воспоминания приходят медленно, так медленно, что он не может среагировать вовремя, так что просто смотрит, и вспоминает, и _Господи_. 

* * *

******Шесть месяцев назад**

— Не могу в это поверить! — Уолли откусил ещё кусок своего сэндвича и замахал руками на удивлённого Джона Стюарта. — У этого парня наглости! Ты слышал об этом, Супс?

— Слышал о чём? — спросил Супермен, заходя в комнату. — Ты не должен есть здесь, Флэш.

Бэтмен вплыл за ним в комнату, как тень мрака и предзнаменования; Уолли в три супер-быстрых укуса прикончил свой сэндвич.

— Мы проверяли новую берлогу и — можете поверить? — наткнулись на нашего тайного покровителя, _обжимающегося с каким-то парнем прямо на этом столе_! — он постучал костяшками пальцев по столешнице, отметив, что Супермен выглядит таким же потрясённым, как и он был. — Они развалились поперёк, такие горячие и тяжёлые, и лапали друг друга как парочка возбуждённых подростков.

Лицо Супермена выражало жёсткий дискомфорт, а его щёки окрасились в красный.

— Это звучит неуместно и… опрометчиво. Но мистер Уэйн пожертвовал очень большую сумму денег, чтобы построить штабы, и это, возможно, обязывает нас просто игнорировать подобное. Я уверен, такое больше не повторится, — решительно сказал он. — Я поговорю с ним.

— Это в человеческой природе, — подал голос Бэтмен.

— Прошу прощения? — посмотрел на него Супермен, и Флэш передвинул стул поближе. Слушать споры Супермена и Бэтмена всегда было весело.

— Люди, как правило, импульсивны. Чрезмерно богатые обычно хуже контролируют свои желания из-за привычки получать что хотят и когда хотят. Нет смысла удивляться, что, оставшись в Сторожевой Башне наедине со своим бойфрендом, Уэйн поддался импульсу… окрестить стол Совета.

— Ты не высокого мнения о людях, не так ли? — прорычал Супермен.

— Я знаю, что они, как правило, не в состоянии сопротивляться искушению, — вежливо сообщил Бэтмен, скрестив руки и смотря на Супермена своими жуткими белыми линзами.

— Ну, я надеюсь, теперь он будет сопротивляться искушению, — проворчал Флэш. — Он ни капли не смутился, хотя его бойфренд казался довольно подавленным. Это тот репортер из _Planet_ , из Метрополиса, — воскликнул он, поворачиваясь к Супермену. — Он писал о тебе статью, да? Кларк Кент, знаешь его? Ты знал, что он встречается с Брюсом Уэйном?

Супермен выглядел смущённым.

— Я… Я не помню, чтобы читал об этом в газетах.

— Интересно, что сделал парень вроде него, чтобы стать игрушкой миллиардера? — задумался Флэш.

— Жизнь полна неразгаданных тайн, — произнес из угла Бэтмен, и Супермен послал ему ещё один испепеляющий взгляд.

* * *

**Три месяца назад**

Флэш и Супермен вели наблюдение. Ладно, Супермен вёл наблюдение. Флэш играл в «Prince Punchem» на одном из мониторов, но, как он сообщил напарнику, даже играя, он вполне способен отслеживать и всё остальное.

— Не напрягай свои красные труселя.

Супермен больше не пытался спорить, но и не выглядел успокоившимся. На самом деле, краем глаза заметил Флэш, он выглядел явно подавленным.

Флэш был в середине боя с боссом, когда Супермен наклонился вперёд.

— Землетрясение на…

— …Суматре. Всего 4,3 балла. NOAA[1] говорит, что угрозы цунами нет, — закончил Флэш, отрывая руку от джойстика, и махнул на маленькое окошко в углу экрана. — Я же говорил, что могу всё делать одновременно, — небрежно добавил он, прежде чем серией сложных комбо-ударов отправить босса в нокаут.

— Ты всегда высовываешь язык, когда концентрируешься? — произнёс приятный тенор. — Мило.

Флэш подпрыгнул, роняя джойстик, и увидел Брюса Уэйна, бездельничавшего (дурацкое слово, но лучше не подобрать — он именно _бездельничал_ ) в дверном проёме.

— Ты! Что ты тут делаешь?

— Я построил это место, — сказал Уэйн, бродя по комнате. Он оценивающе осмотрел мониторы, показывающие новости со всего мира. — Надо же, очень впечатляет.

— Эй, мы тут _работаем_ , — возмутился Флэш, стараясь не поддаться импульсу затолкнуть джойстик подальше под стул. — Гражданским тут не место. — Он посмотрел на Супермена, который не сказал ни слова с тех пор, как Уэйн пришёл. — Эй, большой парень, _поддержи меня_.

Супермен откашлялся, выглядя скорее неловко, чем строго.

— Флэш прав, мистер Уэйн. Это на самом деле не очень уместно…

— Не мог спать, — пожал плечами Уэйн. — Знаю, сложно поверить. Думал о недавней ссоре со своим бойфрендом. — Он уселся на одно из вращающихся кресел перед мониторами, прокрутился пару раз и сложил на стол ноги в ботинках с блестящими носами.

Флэш не знал, что этот лунатик делал в Сторожевой Башне и почему заговорил о своей личной жизни, и даже не предполагал, почему Супермен просто стоял и смущённо смотрел на него, вместо того, чтобы выкинуть его из комнаты.

— Кларк Кент, этот парень? — спросил он, надеясь, что если будет потакать сумасшедшему, то он быстрее уйдёт.

Уэйн сцепил пальцы, смотря на экраны мониторов, но не видя их.

— Да. Этот парень.

Флэш бросил умоляющий взгляд на Супермена, но тот просто смотрел на затылок Уэйна. Флэш вздохнул.

— Ну, что было-то?

— Что-то глупое, — ответил Уэйн. — Какая-то мелочь, которую я уже не помню. Мы оба были не в настроении, и уставшие, и я… сказал что-то, о чем жалею. — Его точёное лицо выглядело грустным в свете мониторов. — Я так не хочу его потерять, но не знаю, как сказать ему, что я был глуп и неправ. — Он смотрел на свои руки. — Он для меня целый мир, — тихо добавил он.

Несмотря на всё раздражение, Флэш почувствовал сочувствие к этому парню. Он наклонился и похлопал его по плечу, и брови Уэйна поднялись в удивлении; Флэш услышал, как сзади вздохнул Супермен, но проигнорировал его.

— Ты соберёшься с духом и скажешь ему всё — сказал Флэш. — Если он действительно для тебя так много значит. Это легко, правда.

— Я надеюсь на это, — отозвался Уэйн.

— Флэш прав, — резко сказал Супермен, и Уэйн слегка дёрнулся, но не повернулся к нему. — Это действительно несложно. Я уверен, что он тоже жалеет. Ставлю на то, что он тоже ищет путь извиниться.

— А, — слабо сказал Уэйн. — Ну. Может вы и правы. Я просто должен найти способ дать ему понять, что… я очень сильно люблю его. — Он немного помолчал, а потом взглянул на Флэша, озорно заблестев глазами. — Как вы думаете, остров? Или это слишком показушно? Наверное, я просто выберу алмазные запонки, это всегда срабатывает.

Флэш закатил глаза.

— Блин. Просто подойди, схвати его за отвороты пиджака и поцелуй. Уверен, это понравится ему куда больше, чем какой-нибудь блестящий булыжник.

Уэйн выглядел задумчивым.

— Он несколько раз заявлял, что не любит блестящие булыжники. — Он подскочил и оживленно хлопнул в ладоши. — Отлично. Вы меня убедили, мистер Флэш. — Он встал в нелепую героическую позу и показал на дверь, игнорируя бормотание Уолли: «Лучше просто Флэш». — Я должен найти, где мой возлюбленный дуется…

— …Размышляет, — прервал Супермен.

— …Хандрит, — закончил Уэйн. — Я должен схватить его и подарить поцелуй страстной, горячей любви, чтобы показать всю глубину моего раскаяния и моё отчаянное стремление к прощению. И я не отпущу его, пока он не будет тщательно развращён и еще больше удовлетворён мною. — Не оглядываясь и лихо посвистывая, он вышел из комнаты.

— Для такого тупицы, этот извращенец знает много причудливых слов, — заметил Флэш.

Комната погрузилась в задумчивую тишину.

Через несколько минут Супермен откашлялся.

— Эм, Флэш? Сегодня вроде бы достаточно тихо, так что… ты не будешь возражать, если я пропущу последние полчаса дежурства?

— Что? О, конечно, Голубой Гигант, никаких проблем.

Неизвестно, какие дела нашлись у Супермена, но они, казалось, улучшили его настроение; он практически сиял. Он заставил Флэша пообещать — поклясться! — что он сразу же сообщит, если возникнут какие-то проблемы, а потом вылетел на сверхзвуковой скорости.

Уолли покачал головой, пытаясь не поддаться желанию снова поднять джойстик. С Брюсом Уэйном, как покровителем, и Бэтменом, как главным стратегом, Лига зависит от деятельности полных психов.

* * *

**Месяц назад**

— Ну, я думаю, он довольно милый, — сказала Хоукгёрл. — Сделай погромче.

Зеленый Фонарь нахмурился, но прибавил громкость на телевизоре в кафетерии. Голос Брюса Уэйна в динамиках стал чётче: он говорил о каком-то благотворительном сборе средств для помощи людям в борьбе с болезнью, о которой Уолли никогда не слышал.

— Извращенец, — пробормотал Флэш.

— Он много занимается благотворительностью, — сказал Супермен.

— Все равно извращенец.

— Цвет свитера ему идет, — сказала Чудо-Женщина.

— Это _розовый_ , — возмутился Флэш.

— Античная роза, — уточнила она.

— _Розовый._

— Мне кажется, он льстит его комплекции, как думаешь? — обратилась она к тёмной фигуре, прокравшейся в кафетерий.

— Я не интересуюсь модой, — ответил Бэтмен, роясь в холодильнике и не обращая внимания на телевизор. Он вытащил сэндвич, развернул его и откусил: огурец и кресс-салат, кажется. С отрезанными корочками. Флэш попытался представить Бэтмена, отрезающего корочки со своих сэндвичей, но не смог. Разве что он закончил специальную школу для ниндзя по нарезке хлеба, о которой Уолли не имел никакого понятия, или у него на поясе был спрятан особый бэт-нарезчик-хлеба.

На экране Брюс Уэйн объяснял, что они пригласили специального гостя на ужин по сбору средств — Супермена!

Все в комнате посмотрели на Супермена, который пожал плечами.

— Это хорошее дело.

Журналистка говорила что-то о том, что она считает бойскаутов скучными; Уэйн наклонился и игриво ударил её по запястью, качая головой.

— Знаете, _некоторые_ из нас считают доброту очень возбуждающей.

Все старались не смотреть на Супермена, пока Уэйн отдавал должное его очарованию:

— Этот рот! О, кто _не_ захотел бы получить строгий выговор о гражданском воспитании из этого прекрасного рта? И у него есть все эти мышцы, он как очень аккуратный работяга. Я подозреваю, он носит этот плащ только для того, чтобы мы не могли смотреть на его задницу, но я сейчас заметил, что она _божественная_. Скромность только делает его сексуальнее.

Журналистка прикрывала смешки рукой, а Уэйн становился все изощрённее в своих похвалах, когда Флэш схватил пульт и выключил телевизор.

— Эй, — воскликнула Хоукгёрл. — Что у тебя за проблемы?

— Я просто не хочу слушать его тупой голос, вот и всё, — отрезал Флэш.

— В чём проблема, ревнуешь, что это Супермен получает всю любовь? — поддразнила Хоукгёрл, но Флэш скрестил руки и нахмурился, чувствуя себя немного смешным.

— Этот парень просто огромный придурок, ясно? Я не хочу смотреть на его тупое лицо, и не хочу видеть его тупой свитер, и не хочу слушать его тупой голос. — Все смотрели на него с разной степенью удивления — кроме Бэтмена, конечно, который просто продолжал жевать свой сэндвич. Флэш неопределённо замахал руками. — Просто… Он же всё ещё встречается с тем репортером, так?

— Да, — подтвердил Бэтмен.

— Поэтому я… я просто не думаю, что это нормально, что он говорит все эти вещи про Супермена! — Флэш посмотрел на Супермена со смесью извинения и вызова во взгляде. — Довольно невежливо втягивать во всё это тебя, Супс, но не думаешь, что это ещё более невежливо по отношению к его бойфренду? Я хочу сказать, никому не сравниться с тобой, и как он будет себя чувствовать, слыша всё это от своего любимого? Почему Уэйн так поступает с ним?

Супермен откашлялся.

— Я уверен, мистер Кент знает, что он просто шутит, — пробормотал он.

Флэш встал и прошёлся по комнате десять раз, всё ещё слишком злой, чтобы сидеть на одном месте. Он остановился, опираясь руками на бёдра.

— Ну, то есть, я встретил Уэйна пару месяцев назад, и, хотя он был ненадёжным, он казался неплохим парнем и выглядел очень влюблённым в Кента, так что меня сводит с ума, что он может так относиться к нему! — Он кивнул на Супермена, который выглядел так, будто мечтал оказаться где угодно, только не в Сторожевой Башне. — Ты видел его в тот день, когда он хандрил из-за ссоры со своим бойфрендом, — он не показался тебе влюблённым?

Почему-то Супермен скользнул взглядом туда, где сидел Бэтмен, прежде чем вернуться к Флэшу.

— Он казался… очень влюблённым.

— Влюблённым? Да он был втюрившийся по уши. Я вижу такие вещи, — объявил Флэш, ударяя себя в грудь и игнорируя хихиканье Хоукгёрл. — Так что меня злит, когда он говорит подобное. И расстраивает. Я знаю, что это глупо, но я думаю только о лучшем для него, и…

— Флэш прав, — сказал Бэтмен, приканчивая свой сэндвич.

— …ты вообще не вмешивайся, — ткнул в него пальцем Флэш. — Мне не нужны твои язвительные… Стоп, что? Я прав?

— Это грубо. Это плохо отражается на Кенте. Я ожидал лучшего от нашего покровителя, — Бэтмен встал и спокойно хрустнул пальцами. — Я думаю, мистер Уэйн нуждается в маленьком разговоре.

Не говоря больше ни слова, он зашагал к двери, его чёрный плащ взметнулся, как вихрь. Флэш уставился на него.

— Эй, не переборщи! — закричал он в удаляющуюся спину. — Ты же не серьёзно, правда? — Он повернулся к остальным участникам Лиги, сидящим с напуганными лицами. — Он же не серьёзно?

Супермен выглядел так, будто хочет закрыть лицо руками.

— Я думаю, он просто пошутил, Флэш.

— Не знал, что у него есть чувство юмора, — не почувствовал себя успокоенным тот.

— Ты и _не представляешь_ , — вздохнул Супермен, и Флэшу пришлось довольствоваться этой странной уверенностью.

Он беспокоился о безопасности Уэйна, так что через пару дней нашёл предлог попасть в Уэйн Интерпрайзис и проверить его. Уэйн не был в гипсе, и у него не было других видимых травм, так что Флэш решил, что Бэтмен не сделал ничего безрассудного. Тем не менее, он заметил, что с того дня во время своих интервью Уэйн перестал говорить о сексуальности Супермена.

* * *

**Сейчас**

Уолли Уэст чувствует, как в мозгу со свистом проносятся и буксуют воспоминания, пока он молча смотрит на лицо Брюса Уэйна. За спиной Уэйна Кларк Кент надел очки, он слегка улыбается; Уолли сомневается, что на данный момент есть хоть какие-то причины для улыбки. Десятки или больше вопросов крутятся в голове, сталкиваясь и оставляя спутанный клубок из обрывков мыслей. Все смотрят на него.

Бэтмен — Брюс Уэйн — бросает ему футболку, которую он ловит на чистом рефлексе.

— Отвечая на твои вопросы, — говорит Бэтмен, — Да; да; нет; около года; да; потому что он Супермен — и, что важнее, он _Кларк Кент_ ; я без понятия; очень сильно; и снова да.

Он отворачивается, а Уолли остаётся бормотать себе под нос и загибать пальцы.

Они все переоделись и готовы выдвигаться на улицу, — Уэйн и Кент рука об руку, — когда Уолли триумфально объявляет:

— Думаешь, самый умный, умник? Ты дал ответы в неправильном порядке!

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Национальное управление океанических и атмосферных исследований (National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration, NOAA) — федеральное ведомство в структуре Министерства торговли США; занимается различными видами метеорологических и геодезических исследований и прогнозов для США и их владений, изучением мирового океана и атмосферы.


End file.
